Compulsive
by HazelEyedHarlot
Summary: Edward has a new Lab Partner, Bella Swan, She's an outcast at the new school in Forks thanks to her OCD, But Edward sees past that. AU/AH


**Title may change.**

oOoOoOoOoO

Today was not my day. First; my alarm clock didn't go off, then, Alice used up all the hot water for the shower, there was no more coffee in the coffee pot, and finally, my car got a flat tire on the way to school. All before eight o'clock. Why the fuck did this always happen to me?

Now you might say to yourself; 'Edward, don't be so down! Things can only go up from here!'

Fuck optimism.

By lunch time the school was buzzing with news about the new girls, some chick from Arizona. She's the fist new student since Chris Tern last year. When he came to Forks last winter, the school was may ham. Girls were all over him, throwing themselves at him left and right. During this time Emmett didn't have any girls spend the night, which I was thankful for. This meant I could sleep without the sexual grunts coming from the next room over.

However, after two weeks, it turned to "Chris who?" and I had to sleep with my music on again.

I honestly don't know why people are making such a big deal over this girl. She's just a girl who will stroll in her in short shorts, even though it's the dead of fall, she'll be screwing my brother in two weeks tops, and then she'll probably date some fucker like Eric Yorkie or end up like all the other STD infested sluts in this godforsaken town.

Mike Asshat Newton, has been drooling over this chick for three weeks, when Chief Swan announced his seventeen year old daughter will be permanently living with him. Ever since then I have had to deal with Mike yapping his fucking trap off to me in Spanish; 'Do you think she'll be hot? Will you go for her, man? It'll be good to have some new pussy in this town.'

So let's recap shall we? I am in the shittiest of shitty moods, my brother is an annoying man-whore, Newton is a doucher, and there will be a new skank attending Forks high school.

Whoop-de-fucking-doo.

"Eddie! Did you see that new girl yet?" Emmett didn't even wait for me to sit down before he screamed this at me.

"Nope." But I'm sure I'll be seeing her shamefully walk through the house one Saturday night after fucking you.

"Dude, she's fucking..." he paused, searching for a word. I glanced at Alice and Jasper, who were giving Emmett a quizzical look as well. "cute."

Cute? Last time Emmett said something was cute was when we saw a puppy outside of the hospital. Then it pissed on his leg.

"Don't give me that look Eddie!" Was I giving him a look? "I only saw her once, but she was really cute! I just wanted to run up and hug her."

"So you won't try to get her in bed?" I gave him a disbelieving look and Emmett grinned back at me.

"I don't recall saying that." I rolled my eyes and Jasper snickered.

oOoOoOo

When I walked into my biology class the new girl was already sitting in the front, a good five rows in front of me. Her head was down and all i could see was a mop of brown hair tossed up ontop of her head.

I walked to the back of the class, where my solitude seat was located.

Mr. Banner announced that we were starting a new chapter, all about cells and the way they worked. Hadn't we learned this in eighth and tenth grade? Oh well easy A.

While Mr. Banner's quiet monotone voice explained what the nucleus was used for, a tapping began.

_Tap Tap Tap. _Pause. _Tap Tap Tap. _Pause. _Tap Tap Tap. _Pause. _Tap-_

"Ms. Swan please stop tapping your pencil on the desk, it's not only distracting me but your fellow students as well." He adjusted his glasses and returned to the board. She mumbled what sounded like an apology, but I couldn't be sure.

_Tap Tap._

There was a unison snicker throughout the classroom. Was she trying to piss off Mr. Banner? How juvenile.

"Ms. Swan! Today is your first day so I will let you off with a warning, but let me just inforn you that you do _not_ want to be on my bad side."

There was no tapping of the pencil after that, but when the bell rang, new girl sprang to the door, but not without tripping on the way there.

I couldn't help but laugh at that. How embarrassing.

oOoOoOoOo

"And she's in my English class! She's super sweet, Mom. Can she sleepover soon?" Alice was excited to tell our parents at dinner about the new girl. Betty Swan? Brenda Swan? I can't remember.

"Of course she can, Alice. But have you even talked to her?" Esme was trying to hold back her smile, most of the girls in Forks were put off by Alice. She only hangs out with us, her brothers, and Jasper. They spread nasty fucking rumors about how we all take turns fucking her. I mean, I know we're adoptive siblings, but that's just fucking wrong.

"Well, I introduced myself to her, but she seemed really nervous. It was her first day after all." I actually hoped this Swan girl would make friends with Alice before Lauren Mallory and her Skank Squad got to her. Alice deserved at least on girl friend.

"Yeah, but that didn't stop Newton from trying to take a hit. Fucking Faggot." Emmett was scolded for his language, then it was quiet for a while.

"What about you, Edward? Did you meet her?" It was Carlisle who asked this.

"She's in my Biology class." And pissed the fuck out of Mr. Banner.

The rest of dinner Alice continued talking about her current studies in her classes, Emmett occasionally put his two cents in. Dinner was typical, except that i was suddenly in a real fucking bad mood. The thought of the Swan girl was pissing me off. Did she think annoying Mr. Banner was funny? Was she trying to get even more attention? Fuck. The smallest thing pissed me off today.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Hey Ed! Guess who's coming over Friday night!" When I got to the table Alice had a huge grin plastered on her face.

"President Obama?" Emmett snorted at this, and stirred his mashed potatoes with a piece of celery.

"No... Bella! We have a project to do so she's going to spend the night! Isn't that exciting?" I felt myself smile, because I was happy my sister was finally making a friend. Whoever Bella was.

"Really? Do you think she'd want to go to Tyler's party with me?" Of course Emmett would be thinking about scoring with our little sister's new friend. Alice's face scrunched up.

"Uhm no! She's going to be over for _me _not my idiot brother." I snickered and Emmet chucked the celery stick he had been using in my direction. I full blown laughed when it landed in the middle of Tanya Denali's Table.

"Damn. I'm crashing there, which mean no time spent with Bella." Poor Emmett, he'd have to find someone else to screw at the party.

Alice Proceeded to tell Jasper that he wasn't allowed over on Friday, which was the infamous Jasper and Alice date night. I think Jasper was too happy to know Alice was going to be able to spend some girl time with someone, to be disappointed.

When entering my biology class, I was more than a little startled by the site of a police officer in our classroom, until I noted that it was new girl's father. With new girl by his side, he looked furious with Mr. Banner.

"I think it was awfully insensitive to call her out like that." Chief Swan towered over the short science teacher. New girl looked like she wanted to cry.

"Honest Mr. Swan, nobody informed me of Isabella's... condition." Ohh... so new girl's name was Isabella. Her hair was once again, a mess on top of her head. I wondered briefly if it was like when Alice spent hours trying to make her hair look like she spent no time at all on it, or if she honestly just threw it up.

"Yeah well, now you're informed. I better not hear another thing of your narrow eyesing my daughter again." With the chief swan stalked out, leaving a bewildered Mr. Banner, and an embarrassed Isabella at the front of the room.

"Isabella, would you mind relocating your spot? If you feal the need to... well whatever it is you need to do... uh..." He looked uncomfortable, like he didn't know how to handle the situation.

"You want me in the back of the class so I don't bug you." It was the first thing I had heard her say, and I was surprised she had some a sweet voice, according to Newton 'Arizona girls get down dirty.'

"Uh, there's an open seat next to Edward." Isabella made eye contact with me, and walked away from Mr. Banner, without another word.

She was wearing dark jeans and a long sleeve green shirt, not at all what i had expected.

She slid into the seat next to me, not without tripping over nothing though.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. You are Isabella Swan, right?" I knew to be polite. Alice was right though, she looked very nervous.

"Bella." She corrected. She looked up at me then, wide brown eyes and a heart shaped face. Her bottom lip was fuller than her top and her eyelashes nearly reacher her eyebrows. I didn't find a trace of makeup.

Bella... where had I heard that name before? Oh yes. Alice's partner in English.

"So you're spending the night at my house on Friday?" Her eyes got wide, and a blush was on her cheeks. Her jaw dropped slightly, but then closed. Then opened once more.

"What the hell? Is that supposed to be a come-on?" Her eyebrows furrowed delicately. It was my turn to blush now. Aw fuck. She didn't know I was Alice's brother.

"What? No, no. I'm Alice Cullen's brother. You're coming over to work on a project right?" Her pouty lips turned to an 'o' and then she gave me a smile.

Holy hell. Emmett was wrong. She wasn't just 'Cute' she was fucking gorgeous. I swear my heart stopped beating for a whole minute when she smiled at me. What the fuck?

"Oh yes! Alice did mention she had two brothers that went to school here as well." _Well did she also mention that you're fucking gorgeous? Because I think you deserve to know._

Class began and we stopped talking, but I couldn't stop myself from glancing over at her ever few seconds. She took down all the notes with ease, I somehow got the feeling that she knew this material already.

I studied her handwriting. It was abnormally large, and at first glance, messy. But I analyzed every letter of every word she wrote. Chloroplast. The 'c' was much larger than the rest of the letters, the 'h' oddly squared print and the 'l's were in loopy cursive. She did her 'a's were a strange mix between the two. The tail of her 'p' curled down low. The 't' was precisely crossed.

I wrote Chloroplast on my own paper, that had been blank before. My handwriting was neat for a guy, I had been told often. I always wrote in clear cursive but often forgot to dot my 'i's.

I looked at the top of the page where 'Bella Swan' was writing. Her 'b' was lower cased, her 'e' larger than the rest of the the letters. The 's' and 'w' lopped and curled together and the 'n' was stiff and structures.

I wrote 'Bella Swan' on my own paper, too. I was surprised that, even though I had never written her name before, it came out smoothly with the ink of my pen. I wondered what her middle name was, and if she had a special way to write it.

"Why did you write my name?" My head snapped up to see Bella's eyes looking onto my own paper which only had Chloroplast and Bella Swan neatly scribbled on it.

"I...I just find it interesting." Her eyes conected with mine in a curious way.

"You find my name interesting? I don't think there's anything particularly strange about my name." I couldn't tell if she was mad or confused. I hoped it was the latter.

"No! I meant the way you write, I find it..." God I was so lame. Couldn't I just compliment her on her weird hairstyle or tell her she was more than cute?

"Interesting?" Her perfectly shaped eyebrows were raised, daring me in a way I didn't know.

"Yeah." I looked away, officially ending the conversation. Her fingers began tapping at the table, in a precise manner.

_Ring Middle Pointer, Pointer Middle Ring. And again._

This made me wonder what 'condition' Bella had. Did she have ADD? Or ADHD? That would explain the need to tap fingers or pencils. But something was telling me that wasn't it.

When the bella rang Bella hopped out of her seat and dashed to the door. I finally understood the saying "I hate to see her go but I love to watch her leave."

I wanted her to stay by my side, tell me about herself, and learn everything there is to know about her. I wanted to know why she curled her 'p's the way she did, and I wanted to see her write my name.

But at the same time, I loved to watch her leave.

Because Bella Swan, had the most perfect ass I had ever seen.

oOoOoOoOo

**Just a little something I have been playing with in my mind. Let me know what you think. Should I continue?**


End file.
